Gone
by Brooke-P-Davis
Summary: The quiet and brooding Sam she'd once loved had disappeared and a stranger had swiftly replaced him. Selfish as Haley knew the thought was, she believes that a possession of his body would have been easier, she would have been able to fix him that way.


**A/N – **I'm back! I found this story on my LJ that I had written a year ago and it was originally a Brooke/Sam, although I thought it fitted better as a Haley/Sam. So I edited it a couple of times, changed a couple of characterisations and here it is. **ATOTF** isn't over – far from it, but I've started a new project, hoping to get me back into writing and once it's completed I will, without a doubt, revisit **A Touch Of The Fae.**

I've recently started putting together a 13 Chapter Saley Fan-Fic, because I wanted to rework the way I write. Too many times I went in only half-planned or not at all with multi-chaptered stories and although I did do some planning for ATOTF, I lost it when I had to get a new laptop. Henceforth I wrote a basic outline for this new fic which was 1,400 words and then did a chapter by chapter outline which came to about 16 word document pages. I've now written the first chapter, and I will start publishing when I'm up to Chapter Three, so I'm always two chapters ahead. The story is called **Meteor Shower** (although I guess that can still change.) and I will post the Summary at the bottom of this one-shot (as I'm rambling on far too much!)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Gone**

Haley opens the door of the motel room and her eyes narrow as she notes the sight in front of her.

"Get out Ruby." Haley spits at the raven haired demon whose legs are straddled across Sam. She feels a mixture of anger, pain and sadness and suddenly she's heavily contemplating _killing_ that stupid hell bitch, once and for all.

"I'm just consoling Sammy." Ruby says with a casual shrug of her shoulders and a flick of her long dark locks. "Someone's got to do it." She nonchalantly whispers as she gets out of Sam's lap and walks towards Haley

"I told you to get out." Haley hisses as her fist connects with Ruby's mouth.

"Not a bad shot." Ruby says as she spits out crimson red blood that lands millimetres away from Haley's left shoe.  
She prepares to punch Haley back, but Sam sends her pleading glances and she decides to save the fight for another day.

"Bye Sammy." Ruby says with a wink before leaving through the motel room door without another word.

Haley turns to Sam now, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You bastard, Sam."

"It's not what it looked like, Okay?" He gets up off of the bed and begins to pace the room while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh really? So you're not sleeping with that demonic whore?" She screams and she's trying _so_ hard not to cry. Sam says nothing and his gaze drops to the floor. His actions speak loudly and this confirms her suspicions.

"You make me sick; If Dean could see you now! -"

"Don't you dare mention Dean!" He reacts angrily.

"He didn't die for this. He didn't die for _you_, just so you could start being some demon's bitch boy!"

"Shut up!" He falls to the floor and avoids Haley's gaze as he begins to fight back sobs.

"I miss him too, I do. But am I being selfish when I say that I miss you more?" Haley crouches down next to him and looks at him with big, tear glazed eyes. " But you have got to stop this, okay? I need you." She wraps her arms around her knees and hugs them close to her chest.

"You don't need me." He says harshly.

"You truly believe that? Sammy I need you so much that it hurts. How can I go on when you're the only thing in this world that is keeping me in it?"

She's crying so very hard now and the guilt sears through him. He can't remember the last time he saw her cry. She's always been the strong one, not allowing herself to cry in front of him. '_We can't save the word if we're both breaking down' _she'd told him.

"I'm sorry." He tells her and she nods in acknowledgment, even though his words don't make much of a difference, they do not change what he's done.

"I can't do this anymore." She says after a few contemplative moments of silence.

"Haley -" He opens his mouth to speak, but the words fail him. He wants to beg and plead with her and tell her not to leave, but he chooses not too and unfortunately he doesn't realize that if he'd just ask, she'd probably stay.

"I can't save you from all of this. You need to save yourself. It's selfish of me to need you the way I do, so I'm letting you go." Her breathing is heavy and she's looking him straight in the eye. "I'll love you forever." She delivers the last line so quietly that it's barely audible.

She presses her lips softly to his frown-lined forehead before she gets to her feet and silently packs her few belongings.

"Bye." She whispers as she leaves - the sound of the door shutting behind her echoing throughout the room.

"I love you too." He says aloud to the empty space and he prays that deep down, she knows that he really _does _love her.

* * *

Every night for the past month she awakes in a panicked sweat, her legs twined into the bed sheets that are spiralled into tight knots due to her restlessness. She dreams of only him and the way he used to crave her. She can't fight the constant lachrymose and it makes her feel weak and out of control. Her memories are tainted and slowly shattering and it makes her heart ache because the memories are all she has left of the Sam that she had once loved.

She slowly tries to rebuild her life and regain some form of normality. She gets herself a job in a bar on the outskirts of Texas and she blends in smoothly with the citizens. Life's not perfect, but it's _easy_. She sleeps, eats and works. It's a comfortable life, if a little tedious.

However Haley knew better then to get too comfortable, and it's not long before she hears whisperings of unusual disappearances and unexplained disturbances and suddenly she's sucked into the hunting game. It's hard not to when you know exactly what goes bump in the night. She falls into hunting rather simply; it seems that she'd benefited highly from having spent three years of her life with two of the best hunters.

So her new life begins and she focuses on nothing but the hunt. It isn't long before she has a greater understanding and awareness for Sam's actions. However clarity and hindsight is not enough and it doesn't make his actions justifiable or the sheer fact that he's beyond saving.

Seasons change and months pass quickly. She's used to the solitude of hunting now, although it doesn't stop her missing him every day. More than anything she wishes that they could have shared a life together where demons and pain didn't dominate.

With each demon she ganks and every bone she salts, she tries to move on from her love for him and how happy they'd once been.

She tries to forget his soft touch and the way she had fit so perfectly into the crook of his arm. The quiet and brooding Sam she'd once loved had disappeared and a stranger had swiftly replaced him. Selfish as Haley knew the thought was, she believes that a possession of his body would have been easier, she would have been able to fix him that way.

More time passes and suddenly things get a lot worse.

An unexplained chill runs through her body and racks violently against her bones. Brooke can sense something is different, unnaturally wrong and it makes her recoil in unease. The night sky is clear and black and the stars seem to be refusing to shine. It's almost like they're hiding; scared of the events that may come to pass.

"Haley." Speaks a cool, childlike voice.

Haley swallows hard. "Lilith."

She's in a new host's body now. A pretty blonde adult's shell, but her eyes still have that truly evil sparkle.

"I've wanted to run into you, for a _very_ long time."

Haley hears the blood pumping hard in her ears and as Lilith grins in an almost delighted manner, Haley's almost sure that Lilith is aware of the sound too.

"Oh have you?" She tries to keep her voice steady as she tries very hard not to tremble.

"I have. You see, I want Sam Winchester and since the death of his brother, _you_ are the only thing of value to him." Her eyes gleam menacingly and Haley embraces herself for the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Future Fic Summary**

_A failed marriage and a broken heart led her to him – but he was already with someone else, her friend Jess. While avoiding her feelings for him and dealing with the loss of her first love she discovers her love for Stanford and immerses herself into the life she's dreamed of since she was eight years old._

But when Jess goes away for a weekend, she connects with Sam emotionally in a way she's never connected to with anyone, and soon she's treading in forbidden waters and avoiding feelings she knows she shouldn't be having. Sprinkle in a little Brooke Davis (Who's recovering from her own break up and transfers in as a politics and fashion major) add an older guy (who she's certain is stalking Sam) who lurks outside campus in a Chevy Impala. Plus a whole lot of supernatural weirdness that she doesn't quite understand, and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster. 

_Sam/Jess, Sam/Haley minor Brooke/Dean, Haley Centric._


End file.
